Silvermoon Magistrate
Player Made ---- |Row 7 title = Links: |Row 7 info = Discord Tumblr |Row 8 title = Status: |Row 8 info = }}The Silvermoon Magistrate is a non-guild organization strictly for Sin’dorei. The idea behind this organization is to help create networking and connections among Sin’dorei roleplayers as well as other members of the Horde for diplomacy purposes’. History The exact time in history the Magistrate ascended into authority is still unknown, though speculation through some documents found covered in dust make many believe that they came about during the founding of Quel'Thalas. However, the Magistrate holds Silvermoon's top authority to all things that pertain to magic and the knowledge of all arcane and politics. The Magistrate is one of three political groups; the Farstriders and the Blood Knights (of who were essentially created by the Magisters). Despite some tension and disagreements between the three groups, the Magistrates are more supportive of the Blood Knights and their mindset. With the recent history over the years, the Sunreavers have also joined the Magistrate in their own subdivision. Quel’Thalas Government Formerly a hereditary monarchy with the Sunstrider dynasty, the Thalassian government is considered interregnum, suspended, after the death of Kael'thas Sunstrider. Presently, the Elves are lead by Regent-Lord Lor'themar Theron, Grand Magister Rommath, and Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing. Under their leadership, the government is comprised of three groups; The Magisters, the Farstriders, and the Blood Knights. Ranks Grand Magister There is but one person who will hold the rank of Grand Magister over all of Silvermoon. Currently, that rank is in use by Grand Magister Rommath. Council of Three The Council of Three is the player heads of the Magistrate. They answer directly to the Grand Magister himself. The three act as a check and balance of the knowledge among the Magistrate, each with one Judicial Magi beneath them. They make the final judgment within the Magistrate involving more mundane tasks and information. These three player heads swear a commitment to never endanger the wellbeing of Silvermoon, Quel’Thalas and the Sin’dorei people. They will never relay secrets to enemies of their people lest they are judged and sentenced for treason. They remain patient figureheads and keep political ties within the Horde (or any direction Lor’themar takes the Sin’dorei). Judicial Magisters The Judicial Magisters are the judge of the Magistrate when matters are too small for the Council to be involved with. Similar to the commitment of the council, they agree to never endanger the livelihood of their people and to right wrongs committed against Quel'Thalas and the Magistrate. In most cases, Judicial Magisters will be accompanied by at least one Council Member within hearings. Inquisitors The inquisitors work directly under the Judicial Magisters. They investigate, obtain evidence through nearly any means, question the guilty and nonguilty party. In short: Lawyers, persecutors, and investigators. Magisters High-Ranked magi who are the rocks of the Silvermoon Magistrate. They are the jury during hearings and help keep contact with other guilds within Quel'Thalas and the Horde as diplomacy. Apprentice Newly inducted member to the order or a new student learning the ways of magic. Departments Defense and Security Council: Moranai Sunstrike Current Head: Vacant The Magistrate that governs over the Thalassian Elves extends past the Magisters themselves. While they make up much of the Sin’dorei, there are several other groups that have been founded or put together by the Magistrate themselves for other various reasons; specifically for the defense of their homeland, Quel’thalas. The Department of Defense and Security works with these non-magister organizations to maintain peace within Quel’thalas borders and within the Sin’dorei themselves at times. Among keeping peace within Quel’thalas borders, the Department of Defense and Security also keeps communication between other department branches, diplomacy for both Horde and Neutral organizations and gathers information with specialized agents. Education and Welfare Council: Zyra'lith Emberstorm Dept Head: Vacant Department of Education and Welfare's key is to organize the education system for future generations, providing healers and apothecaries for the public for an easier find, organize and keep records of the Noble House and their lands. Education provides magic and nonmagic education to civilians and aspiring magic users. With access to literary texts to use of both magic and general studies. Noble Houses provides a list of known Noble Houses in Quel'thalas. The Recorder will keep track and expand to these noble houses. They may also request a gathering of the House of Nobles. Aid with the Department of Justice in civil cases involving Noble Houses. The Cartographer's responsibility includes mapping and documenting Noble Lands and properties. Health Care is sub-department that takes care of both the magical and non-magical aspects of health, healing, and medicine. Making sure the people of Quel'thalas are healthy and happy with their health from personal, pediatric, and other. Judicial Department Council: Vacant Dept Head: Vacant The Department of Justice serves as the peacekeepers and collections. This is where the Judicial Magisters and Inquisitors fall as well as Non-military and Non-magister fall. General responsibility involve justice and collections. Law, we have the Judges. These positions have been filled. Inquisitors, they are numerous with the exception of the Grand Inquisitor. Attorneys are open, their job is to serve as Lawyers to the courtroom. Representative the defendant and plaintiff . Enforcement is a non Magister position that can be filled by non-military members. They act as peacekeepers and often seen around Silvermoon as NPCs. Court Room Guard acts as peacekeepers in the court room. Their job is to make sure that things do not become physical or magical. Tax is a keeper of the coin. It's role is to upkeep the Magistrate's fund and taxes (donations) for events. With this, there is a “guild” bank to where funds will be collected as well as event prizes. F.A.Q. *'Why can’t I be Grand Magister/Magistrix?' This is a title only for the Grand Magister of Quel’Thalas, of who is currently Rommath. With the Magistrate, no one will have the title of ‘Grand’. *'Can I be High ‘class’?' Sure, more specifically later for those ‘new’ to the group. While we understand some have already acquired it through extensive RP (known players) or through their guild rank, not everyone is a High this or that. For some, you still have to earn this title. *'Can Warlocks and Priests join?' Of course! It is highly recommended warlocks keep demons out of meetings, and the city as well, but we welcome all warlocks and priests to join our ranks. There’s room for everyone! *'Can I be a Battle Mage?' Of course! It’s definitely not new among Thalassian Elves. We’re open to all classes. *'Will there be any events?' Yep! You are also free to create your own. This includes story arcs as well! *'When was the Magistrate established?' July 26, 2013 *'Who can participate in the Magistrate?' It is open to all Sin’dorei role players. For diplomacy; we are also open to all Horde and Neutral groups such as the Argents. *'Does the Magistrate take priority before my guild?' No. Even the council has lives that take precedence over WoW and we imagine you do as well. Your life comes first, your guild after, and the Magistrate. The Magistrate being non-guild is a way to enhance your RP, not be the sole part of it. OOC Information Should you wish to participate in this non-guild organization, please contact Zyralith or Moranai. Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Organizations Category:Mages Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Category:Magical Organizations Category:Politics Category:Political Organizations Category:Silvermoon Magistrate Category:Convocation of Quel'Thalas